Mamie S. Sheaffer: A Few Facts
Leaman Place, Pa. Isaac Metzler died Friday Thursday, Jan 3, 1895. and Charlie Axe, Annie's brother died Jan. 7, 1895. Virgie went to Mr. Esbenshade's on Monday February 4th 1895. Mr. Elam Kreider and Miss Alice Mylin married Feb. 14, 1895. St Valentine's Day: And Dennis McCarthy and Emma Dunlap were married the twenty first. 1895 Grandfather Sheaffer here on the 9th of Mar. I was at Christian Dunlinger's the third week of April. Chester Gladstone Aument born in May. 1895 Got our patent bake oven from Mr. Harrish in June. Uncle Charlie, Aunt Mary, Luther and Carrie were here in June. I fired a gun for the first time on the Fourth of July. 1895 Katie Doran here in July. Bought an aluminum thimble July 19th. Mother has had a steel thimble for over twenty years. 1895 Rev. Neil was to visit our Sabbath School July 21. Here once before Oct. 14, 1894. Father, Mother, Eva, and Luetta at Parkesburg the last of July. 1895 August 4th - Missionary Charles Leaman and daughter Mary at our Sabbath School. Father fell from Esaias Denlinger's barn Aug. 19th. Badly but not seriously hurt. 1895 I was sixteen years old Oct. 10. Received a pretty stick pin from my Sabbath School teacher, Ella McIlvaine for an Xmas present. 1896 Beginning work on New R.R. in January. Frank Mills closed his barber shop Jan. Baby Ray born Feb. 26, 1896. 1896 Eva, Willie and Luetta had scarlet rash in March. Uncle Milton O. Sheaffer died in March. Buried March 30. 1896 - Newtie Sloar died in May. At Memorial Services in Paradise Presbyterian Church, May 29. Mr. Hersh died June 1. 1896 - Barbara Hershey killed July 25. Mr. Barge, Barbara Hershey's companion, died July 26. They were struck by a passenger train at Bird-in-Hand. 1896 - August. Picnic in Milton Eby's Meadow. Wmstown S.S. Aunt Anna, Edith, Bessie and Frances here in Sept. 1896. Great agitation over money question. Presidential election approaching. Democratic candidates Wm. J. Bryan and Arthur Sewall. Republican - Wm. McKinley & Garret A. Hobart. Silver Party - Bryan & Sewall, Populists, Bryan & Watson. Gold Democrats - John Palmer & Simon Buckner. McKinley and Hobart elected, Nov. 1896. Received Miss Ella McIlvaine's picture on Christmas. Marriage of Christian Keene and Maud Patterson. 1897. Birth of Chester Earl Keene. Moved to Bellemonte in March. Marriage of two former schoolmates Harry Acker and Martha Keene. Birth of Ray Keene Acker. 1897. Marriage of Harry Worst and Bess Glouner. Marriage of Christian Singer and Bess Hershey in November. Ross Esbenshade gets his St. Bernard dog, Major. 1898. Loss of Battle of Maine in Havana harbor, Feb 10th. War with Spain! Dewey's victory at Manila. Blockade at Havana. ____ Bombarded. Torpedo Boat Winslow disabled . Ensign Worthy Bagley killed. Commentary Written in pencil on lined paper cut six lines high front and back, stapled. After the first page Mamie wrote the date (underlined) in the upper left corner of each page. Category:Letters and papers Category:Sheaffers